


Room of sleep

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas pays a little visit to an old friend, in a restricted area of the castle that never was. <br/>"Very soon, my friend, you will be free from the eternal sea of darkness that drowns you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble of Xemnas. I actually had a hard time writing for Xemnas since he's always speaking formally and his ideals are a bit hard to relate to until I played the game thoroughly later on. You can say that this was my first contribution to the Kingdom Hearts fandom, many years ago.

Gloved fingers flew across the keyboard, filling the screen with a string of numbers. Xemnas hit the enter key and the computer immediately ejected the disc out, showing that his password input had been correct. The doors behind him automatically locked shut, so as to prevent any forms of interruption from anyone foolish enough to follow him this far.

 

Walking off to another corner, he entered yet another door. Those particular doors lead him to a dark room with a spiral set of pavements in place of a staircase, lining the walls. The center of the room was hollow and it was difficult for a normal person to navigate in the darkness without any additional form of light. Xemnas had the ability to navigate through darkness, his inhumane amber colored eyes akin to the notorious element. The oldest Nobody had been known to be able to indulge in a book with fine prints, in the dark.

 

The Superior made his way down the set of stairs, preferring to walk rather than using the Dark Corridors to get to his destination. His steps were unhurried and calm, as if he was taking a walk in his favourite park. It wasn't the first time he was here, making such a trip at that hour.

 

A star shaped trinket was clutched tightly in his right hand, the sharp edges of the metal digging into his leather clad palm.

 

At long last, he reached another door. Punching in a code, the doors opened up to reveal a bright, white room in a color scheme similar to Castle Oblivion. A wide corridor, surrounded by prison cells to his left and right, greeted him.

 

This was the building's original prison block but the Organization never used it – Xemnas simply won't allow it for it was far too close to the Room of Sleep.

 

Xemnas continued walking until he reached a door at the end of the hallway. Those very doors lead him to his final destination – The Room of Sleep. The door behind him slid shut and he was left alone in a dimly lit grey room, with holographic images of black chains running across the walls, ceilings and floors. Xemnas pulled his hood back as he surveyed the room.

 

Naturally, nothing was out of place since he last left it a few days ago.

 

A lone sapphire blue armor lay in the middle of the room, in a position resembling a sleeping human. A blue keyblade rested beside the empty suit of armor.

 

"My apologies for not visiting you sooner but this month has been quite trying for me." Xemnas took a seat at the only chair in the room, facing the armor.

 

The Superior's gloved fingers reached out towards the remnants of his dear friend. A part of him wanted to embrace the blue armor. He could still catch a faint whiff of the owner's oceanic scent drifting around the room. Or perhaps, he was merely imagining it.

 

"I've found Ventus but it is difficult to describe the situation he is in right now." He continued, treating the armor as a living being instead of a shard of discarded metal. "No matter, I've found him and I will find you next, Aqua."

 

"Very soon, my friend." Xemnas' voice resonated through the empty room. "You will be free from the eternal sea of darkness that drowns you."


End file.
